George Gets a Pain in the Ash
|image = |caption = George and Angie argue over allowing Benny, whose house burned down because of a lit cigarette she inadvertantly dumped in a trashcan in "George Gets A Pain in the Ash", the Season 5 opener. |season = 5 |episode = 1 |overall = 81 |code = 401 |imdb = tt0587197 |airdate = October 5, 2005 |guests = Bryan Fisher Angelique Perrin Michael Taggart |writer = Dave Caplan |director = Joe Regalbuto |previous = "George Negoti-ate It" (Season 4 finale) |next = "You Dropped A Mom On Me" }} was the opening episode of Season Five of George Lopez, and also the the 81st overall episode in the series. Written by Dave Caplan, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, originally aired on ABC-TV on October 5, 2005. Plot summary When Benny's house burns down and she loses her life savings due to a lit cigarette in the trashcan near her flammable drapes that George gave her for Mother's Day, she expects George and Angie to take her into their home which George is against at first, but in the end takes her in. Carmen, after it is discovered her supposed pregnancy was a lie, is determined to marry her boyfriend Jason and have a baby with him, much to George and Angie's and especially Jason's dismay. The very next morning, Jason has left, and his belongings are gone, because he did not want to have a baby and also, because Carmen constantly pressured him to have sex in order to conceive. Recurring Cast/Guest starring *Bryan Fisher as Jason McNamara *Angelique Perrin as Voice of Baby Carmen *Michael Taggart as The Fireman Note *Final appearance of Jason; however, he is mentioned many more times. Quotes *'Vic': Ernie's on the phone. Your mother's house is on fire. ---- :(Sirens are heard wailing) :Angie: Oh, my god.(gasps) It's the whole house. :George: Ernie, did you see my mom? Did she get out? :Ernie: No. I got here as soon as I could, but no one's seen her. ---- :George: Carmen, you're 16! How can you be pregnant? :Benny: Whoa, deja vu. I remember having this same fight with my dad when I was 16 except he was chasing me through the neighborhood with a machete. That back when they let you be a parent. ---- :George: I decided I wanna be called "papi" instead of "grandpa." Now what would you prefer: "granny" or "Nana?" :Angie: I am not a Nana. (points to her butt) This is not the butt of a Nana. ---- :George (to Benny): Hey, check it out. It's the ghetto Mary Poppins. (Benny gives him a look) Come on, Mom. I'm just trying to cheer you up, you dirty little Oompa Loompa. ---- :George: There's no way you're gettin' married. :Carmen: Fine, then I'll just get pregnant and move to Georgia (breaks into a southern accent) 'cuz I don't need y'all's consent down there. ---- :Carmen (to George & Angie): Okay, you guys can't keep me from Jason anymore than you can keep a hungry bow weeval from a field full of cotton. :George: Well, if you think you're getting married, you're crazier than a gravy covered cat in a barn full of bloodhounds! (To Angie) It's hard, you try it! ---- :George (to Benny): Your house burnt down. :Benny: That's not funny. :Angie: It's no joke. That's why we thought you were dead. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title Category:Season 6